Ultimate Despair Couple
by Davie232
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko fall into Despair and no one is safe from them. This story is really dark, you have been warned.
1. Ultimate Despair

"Ouch, my head," Makoto said as he regained consciousness. "Naegi are you ok?" said a female voice. Makoto eyes snapped opened and he saw his girlfriend Kyoko Kirigiri sitting beside him strapped to a wooden chair just like him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kirigiri, what about you?" He asked. "Well, apart from being stuck in this chair I'm doing ok." She replied calmly. "Oh, good you two are finally up," said another female voice.

The pair couldn't move their heads that much to see who was talking, but they didn't need to the person walked in front of them. "Enoshima," Makoto said confused. "What's going on and why are me and Kirigiri tied up?"

Junko Enoshima started to giggle. "Because I want you and your girlfriend to watch a little video." Makoto gasped, while Kyoko glared at Junko. "How do you know about us?"

Junko began to smirk. "I had Muku spy on you and Naegi and I must say there was a lot of kissing in her report." Makoto began to blush, while Kyoko did her best to keep her mask on.

"Ah, the Ultimate Love Couple" Junko giggled. "I find the pair of you cute and this is why I've set this up." Junko turned around and pressed a few buttons on the computer. "Enoshima please let us go" Makoto pleaded.

Junko started to laugh as she turned around. "I will let you and her go once this video is finished playing." Kyoko managed to touch Makoto fingers with her own and she felt him relaxing somewhat.

"What type of video is it Enoshima?" Kyoko asked coldly. "It's the Despair Video Kirigiri." Makoto and Kyoko eyes both widened. Junko giggled again. "I'm the founding member of the Ultimate Despair."

Once the pair heard this, they both began to struggle to break themselves free. "Look at you trying to escape it's cute" Junko giggled as turned her head to the computer and started the video.

"Makoto keep your head down" Kyoko demanded. Makoto listened to his girlfriend and he looked down to avoid the video. "Muku," Junko said. "Grab Kirigiri head and force her to watch and while I do the same for Naegi."

Mukuro Ikusaba who was in the room the whole time moved towards Kyoko and the soldier grabbed the detective's head. Kyoko eyes met the video, she tried to close her eyes but she couldn't.

The same was happening to Makoto he couldn't close his eyes. The pair saw the student council killing each other as the Despair video stuck its fangs into the pair. "Kyoko stay strong we can't let this video beat us."

"I'm trying my best," Kyoko said panting. But it was too late for the pair the video was stuck in their minds and all they could think about was Despair.

A few minutes later the video stopped, Junko and Mukuro let go of the couple and their heads fell down. "Makoto" Kyoko whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Do you still love me?"

"With all my heart Kyoko" he whispered back. "I'm glad to hear, I still love you too Makoto." Junko walked in front of the pair and began to unstrap the pair. "Rise my Ultimate Despair Couple."

The pair just sat there and didn't move. "We don't take orders from you Enoshima," Makoto said coldly. Mukuro slowly took her knife out of her pocket in case things went wrong.

"You changed us Enoshima and now you will pay," Kyoko said as she rushed up from her chair and she put her hands around Junko neck. Mukuro rushed to her sister's aid, but Makoto jumped in the way and tackled the solider to the ground.

Mukuro dropped her knife in the process as Makoto put his hands around Mukuro neck. The newly Despair couple began to apply more pressure on their respective necks that they were strangling.

Both sisters faces began to turn blue as they both stop struggling and they both died. Kyoko let go of Junko neck and the latter just slumped to the ground. "I feel it Kyoko the despair is felt so good," Makoto said with a small smirk.

He stood up and pulled Kyoko over and he kissed her. "The kiss of despair," Kyoko giggled. The pair kissed for a good few minutes, then Kyoko pulled herself of Makoto and she went to the computer.

She pulled out the USB and looked at it. "This contains the Despair Video, we must be very careful that no one else watches it." Makoto nodded. "Agreed." He then began to look around the room. "Kyoko, where do you think we are?"

"2nd floor in a secret room in the men's toilet" Kyoko replied casually. Makoto stared at her. "Makoto, I'm a detective it's my job to discover secrets," she said with a smirk. "Fair enough" he mumbled.

She put the USB in her pocket and she gives Makoto a hug. "I promise no more secrets will be kept ok."

He pulled back and he took both Kyoko glove hands into his. "This is the one secret, that I want you to keep. I know you're wearing these gloves for a reason. So, I will wait until you're ready to show me your hands."

Kyoko smiled and she kissed him again. "Thank you, Makoto. Just thinking about my hands is giving me sweet despair" she whispered. "Makoto, I think we should have some fun." "What type of fun," he asked. Kyoko started to grin.

An hour later

Chihiro Fujisaki was sitting in the cafeteria by himself on his laptop typing away. Makoto walked into to grab something to eat and he saw the Ultimate Programmer smiling at his laptop.

"Hey, Chihiro where is everyone else?" "Oh, hey Makoto, sorry I never saw you there. Most of the class is at the swimming pool. Togami and Fukawa are in the library." Chihiro said smiling warmly. "Oh, cool," said Makoto. "So how come your not up with them?"

Chihiro smiled at the luckster. "I'm writing a story about us." Makoto tilted his head. "Us?" Chihiro nodded. "Yes, I'm writing a story about me, you and the others getting out of here and help to rebuild the world."

Chihiro smile faded. "Of course, I'm not like Fukawa, so my story won't be as good." Makoto sat down beside him. "Hey don't be like that I'm sure we will all enjoy your story. Do you mind if I can read some of it?" Chihiro nodded and Makoto pulled the laptop towards him.

He began to read the story and from what he read he enjoyed it. Once he was finished he moved the laptop back over to Chihiro. "That was really good Chihiro." The programmer's face lit up. "You really think so?"

Makoto nodded "Yip, I can't wait for it to be finished." Chihiro began to blush. "Thank you, Makoto, it means a lot." Makoto began to chuckle. "There is one thing that you need to add." Chihiro tilted his head. "What's that?"

"Me and Kirigiri are in a relationship," Makoto said blushing. Chihiro was shocked at first, but his shock soon turned into delight. "Really? Makoto I'm so happy for you and Kirigiri. You and she are really nice people."

Makoto face began to glow bright red. "Stop it Chihiro, your making me blush" he chuckled. "That reminds me, Kirigiri and I found a hidden room on the 2nd floor with a computer that has a password on it. I was wondering if you could come up and break the code for us."

"A secret room that sound cool" Chihiro smiled. "Sure, I will help you." Makoto began to smirk. "Thank you, Chihiro shall we?" The programmer nodded and he saved his work, closed his laptop, picked it up and he followed Makoto out of the cafeteria.

They made it to the men's toilets. "Wait the secret room is in here?" Chihiro asked. Makoto nodded. "Yip, may I take your laptop and you can open the secret door yourself."

Chihiro nodded and he handed his laptop to Makoto. The pair went into the toilets, "Chihiro the door is in the last stall." The programmer went over to the stall and went inside. "Push against the wall," Makoto said behind him.

Chihiro followed Makoto advice and he pushed the wall and it moved. He pushed the wall further and Chihiro gasped when he saw the secret room. "Wow, this is cool."

Makoto began to chuckle. ' _Enjoy your last moments Chihiro_ ' he thought to himself. Chihiro noticed they were two chairs in the room. "Um, Makoto do you know why there are chairs in here?"

"I'm not sure" Makoto lied. "Me and Kirigiri found this room and the only thing we touched was the computer." Chihiro looked at Makoto and then he went to the computer. He turned it on and waited.

He heard a noise and turned around and saw Kyoko standing with Makoto. "Kirigiri," he said nervously. "You scared me there." "My apologies Fujisaki, I didn't mean any harm," she said.

"No, it's ok, I get scared easily," he said sounding better. He turned around and saw the password screen. "It might take me a few minutes to crack this, is that ok?" "Yes, that fine Fujisaki take as long as you need," she said smirking.

"Thank you Kirigiri, oh by the way. I am happy that you and Makoto got together" he said as he started to type. "You told Fujisaki about us," she said firmly looking at Makoto.

Chihiro paused and slowly turned around. "Was it meant to be a secret?" He said sounding sad. "Kirigiri please calm down," Makoto said softly. "Chihiro was really happy for us when I told him."

Kyoko blinked a few times. "Wait he was?" She said surprised. Makoto nodded and Kyoko began to blush. "Fujisaki thank you," she said softly. Chihiro began to smile. "It's cool, you and Makoto will make a great couple." He turned back around and went back to cracking the password.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other and they began to smile. Makoto began to walk slowly towards Chihiro and once he was closed enough. He smashes Chihiro in the back of his head with the laptop.

Chihiro began to fall and his head bounced off the keyboard and slides of the desk. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Makoto and Kyoko standing over him with an evil smile. "Why?" he said weakly. "Because we have fallen into despair," Kyoko said calmly.

Chihiro gasps and his face turns to horror. "Look at that face," Makoto said chuckling. "Full of despair," Kyoko said smiling. "Wait, I... I don't understand" Chihiro said getting more scared. "How did you fall?"

Makoto tilted his head. "Enoshima tied us down to those chairs and made us watch the despair video." Chihiro eyes widened. "Where is Enoshima?" "She is dead along with her sister" Kyoko giggled. "We killed them."

"Come on you and Makoto can fight it, I know you and him are stronger than a stupid video" Chihiro pleaded. "We tried to fight it and we fail and now Fujisaki, it's time for you to die," Kyoko said coldly.

Makoto went on his knees and he started to smash Chihiro face with the laptop. Kyoko got to her knees and sat on Chihiro legs and pinned down his arms. Chihiro felt pain after every hit and started to cry.

His nose was broken along with his cheekbone, he was pretty sure he had a few teeth knocked out as well. Makoto stop hitting him and he threw the laptop away. He pulled a knife from under his hoodie and he stabbed Chihiro through the heart, killing the programmer on the spot.

Makoto pulled the knife out and blood spray everywhere. Blood landed on Makoto and Kyoko faces, the pair smiled and they leaned over and they began to kiss each other with Chihiro blood in their mouths. "1 down 11 to go Kyoko giggled. "Don't forget about your father" Makoto chuckled.

A few hours later

Kyoko was the cafeteria eating dinner. "Hey, Kirigiri." She looked up and saw Mondo at the door. "Have you said Chihiro anywhere?" "No, I haven't sorry" she lied. "Have you knocked on his dorm door?"

"Yeah, I have," said the gang biker leader. "But he hasn't answered and I'm sure he is not in his room." Kyoko faked her concern. "Do you want me to help you look for him?" "Nah, it's cool you have your dinner sorry to bother you," he said and walked away. Kyoko began to eat her dinner again with a dark smile on her face.

The smile was wiped from her face when her father came in. "Hello, Kyoko, how are you?" "I'm fine father and, how are you?" "I'm good" he replied. "Sitting by yourself again I see," he said with disappointment.

"Father, I can choose if I want to sit with others or by myself. If you are going to be like that please leave." Jin looked hurt and he grabbed his food and a can of juice and left. "Your next father" she muttered.

Makoto then came in and he sat beside Kyoko. "I saw your dad looking sad if he ok?" "I told him where to go pretty much" Kyoko replied softly. "Makoto is the knife still in the room." He nodded. "Good my father is going to die" she replied smiling.

The pair sat together for a few minutes and she got up and left. She went to the secret room and grabbed the knife. Then she made her way to her father office.

She knocked on the door and she went inside. Jin was surprised to see his daughter but he was happy none the less. "Father I want to say sorry for lashing out. I'm just stressed that's all." Jin smiled. "Kyoko it's fine, I feel the same way, we have been stuck in here for a year now. How much longer will we have to stay in here?"

"Hopefully, not much longer" she replied. "I noticed that you have been hanging about with that Naegi boy," Jin said smiling. "Are you dating him?" Kyoko looked away "That is not your concern father," she said.

Jin burst out laughing. "I will take that as a yes. Look at you trying to turn away to hide your blush." He got off his seat and pressed a button on the wall and the wall started to move.

"How long have you been keeping that a secret?" Kyoko said coldly. "If you came up to visit, you would have found out this sooner" Jin snapped back. "I'm sorry Kyoko" he sighed. "No father it's my fault, I shouldn't have been so cold."

Jin walked into his private room. "Kyoko please come in there is something I want to show you." She began to grin and she got up and went into the room. "I know your just dating that boy, but if you ever get married. I want you to have this."

He handed Kyoko a small box and she opened and she gasped. It was a wedding ring. "It used to belong to your mother, but when she passed it away. I took it and kept it for you."

"Father it's beautiful," Kyoko said clearly stunned. "I want you to have Kyoko," Jin said softly. "You sure?" She replied. "Yes, I am," he said and he turned his back on his daughter. Kyoko closed the box and put it in her pocket.

She slowly pulled out the knife and waited for him to turn around. He was tidying a few things and he turned back around and he saw Kyoko plunge a knife into his chest. She pulled the knife out and let her father fall to the ground.

"Kyoko...explain yourself right now," he said in pain. "I had fallen into despair thanks to Enoshima, she showed me the despair video along with Makoto." "NOOOOOO" Jin roared in pain and anger. "Not you, anyone but you Kyoko."

She began to giggle. "Don't worry me and Makoto killed her and Ikusaba. Makoto also killed Fujisaki as well." Jin tried to get up, but Kyoko stabbed her father in the back. Jin roared in more pain, but to Kyoko, it was music to her ears.

"Any last words father," she said. "Kyoko please fight it. You're stronger than this, don't let despair control your life." Kyoko rolled her eyes and she went on her knees. "Goodbye, father." She slices his throat open causing him to die. Blood was pouring out and it was going everywhere "What a mess your making father" she giggled crazily.

A week later

The remaining students grew concerned that Chihiro, Junko, Mukuro and headmaster Jin all went missing. Mondo and Taka spent every day looking for Chihiro but the pair had no luck.

During the course of the week during the nights, Makoto and Kyoko took Chihiro, Junko and Mukuro bodies to the garbage dump so no one would find them. While Jin body was left to rot in his private room.

Makoto and Kyoko kept a close eye on people routines, so they knew who would be an easy target to kill. They chose Sakura for the next kill, as she always made a protein drink before she goes to bed and puts it in the cafeteria fridge.

Kyoko got poison from the Chemistry Lab cabinet during the night and she poured the poison into the protein drink. As everyone got up the next day and went to the cafeteria Kyoko sat next to Aoi, while Makoto sat next to Leon. Everyone was tense from what was happening and no one really spoke.

Sakura grabbed her drink and she sat next to Aoi. The pair was making small talk while Kyoko was eating her breakfast. Then Sakura took a drink and a few seconds later she started to cough up blood and she died with her face landing on the table.

"SAKURA" Aoi screamed. Everyone rushed to her and everyone was shocked. "Sakura, please come back." Aoi sobbed. "What happened?" Sayaka said who began to cry as they had lost another friend.

"I don't know, we were talking and Sakura took a drink and then she coughed up blood and died" Aoi sobbed. Byakuya looked at the cup and he picked it up. He opened the cap and he had a smell. "I think some has poison Ogami," he said.

He handed the cup to Aoi and she began to smell the cup. "Togami is right, someone has poison Sakura," she said angrily. "OK, WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT" she roared making everyone jump.

"Hina you need to calm down," Kyoko said softly. "Calm down, CALM DOWN" Aoi roared again. "You're meant to be the Ultimate Detective, but you have proved useless. Chihiro is messing, along with your father, Enoshima and her sister. Yet you have found nothing that could help us in finding them."

"That's unfair Hina," Makoto said defending his girlfriend. "Kirigiri is working as hard as she can and you can ask the others and they will back me up on that." Aoi looked around and everyone nodded.

Celestia put her arms around Aoi. "Come on let's get you out of her Aoi" she whispered. "Ok," Aoi replied. She and Celestia walked out of the room. But Celestia turns back around. "Yamada, will you make tea for me and Aoi and bring it to my room please?"

Hifumi bowed. "Yes, Lady Celestia I will do that right now." Celestia smiled at Hifumi and then looked at the rest of the class. "Clean up Sakura body, so we can pay our respects later," she said as she walked Aoi back to the dorms.

Later that night

Leon couldn't sleep, he was getting depressed that all his friends were going missing or being killed. He had to do something to ensure that he and his friends were safe. He got up from his bed and he put his clothes back on.

Then he picked up his baseball bat, he hoped that he would find the person responsible behind all of this. He left his room slowly, then he could hear two people talking. He rushed towards the voices.

He hid behind a wall and he slowly pokes his head out and he was surprised to see Makoto and Kyoko making their way to the stairs. What surprised him, even more, was the fact they were holding hands. "No way," he said loud enough for the pair to hear him. He eyes widened and he quickly got behind the wall.

Makoto looked behind him and saw so no one was there. He looked at Kyoko and the pair smile at each. They continued up the stairs, Leon looked around and noticed they were out sight.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and stopped halfway as he could hear the two of them giggling. "Makoto, stop that, please you have kissed me enough already," Kyoko said, which shocked Leon.

"Does it matter" Makoto replied. "Everyone is asleep. Now I'm going to push you against that wall and I'm going to kiss you like crazy." Kyoko giggled. "Bring it on, I'm ready."

Leon could hear the pair make out and it made him jealous. He made his way up the stairs and caught the two in the act. Makoto pulled away from Kyoko and he looked annoyed. "Leon, what the hell man. Me and Kirigiri were..."

Makoto paused as he saw the baseball bat. "Kirigiri run," he said in a panic. "Leon is the killer." Makoto grabbed Kyoko hand and the pair ran. "Makoto, Kirigiri wait up" Leon pleaded as he chased after them.

Kyoko ran into the men's toilet, while Makoto blocked the door. "Leon, I'm warning you," he said nervously. "Makoto, you got it all wrong" Leon replied catching his breath. "If that's the case turn around and leave me and Kirigiri alone."

"Can I at least say sorry to you and her first?" Leon asked. He didn't want this turn out back. "No please go Leon or I will tell the others in the morning." Leon looked annoyed and said. "Here take the bat as a sign of trust."

"What are you stupid Leon" Makoto snapped. "Of course not, all I want is to apologise to you and Kirigiri then I will go away." Makoto looked at Leon and he took the bat. "Alright follow me, since you trust us, then I can show the secret room."

"Huh! Did you say secret room?" Leon said surprised. "Yip, it's in the last stall" Makoto replied. Makoto showed Leon the wall and the later pushed against it and Leon saw the secret room. He saw Kyoko in the corner scared for her life.

"Hey Kirigiri, I come in peace, look I don't have the bat on me right now," Leon said honestly. Kyoko saw this and she began to sigh in relief. "I just want to apologize to you and Makoto for scaring the both of you. I was trying to see if the person who is behind this would show their face tonight."

"It's fine," Kyoko said rubbing her temple. "No harm I guess. Me and Naegi are trying to look for clues about my father and Naegi got carried away as you saw." "Hey you love it Kirigiri" Makoto chuckled behind Leon.

Kyoko began to blush as Leon laughed. "So, I take that you are dating then?" "Yip" Makoto replied. "Over a month now." Leon turned around and gave Makoto a playful push on the shoulder. "Get in there, I'm happy for you." Makoto began to blush.

"Kuwata," Kyoko said softly. "I'm sorry for running away, me and Naegi made things worse." Leno turned around to face Kyoko. "It's cool Kirigiri, as long as we are all cool. Then I'm happy." Kyoko began to smirk. "Fantastic, now Kuwata it's time to die."

"Wait what?" He said. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell to the ground and Makoto kicked his rib cage causing Leon to roll over on his back. Then Makoto started to smash Leon face in with the bat. Blood went flying as Leon's face began to deform.

A minute later, Makoto stopped hitting Leon when he realized that Leon's face became unrecognizable. "Makoto was that was beautiful" Kyoko giggled. "Thank you, Kyoko, I can't wait to see you kill one of our classmates," he said drunk with despair.

"I wonder who will be my next kill," she said. "But first we need to clean your mess up my dear," she said as began to smile at her boyfriend.

A few days later

The students began to get restless that Leon had gone missing as well. They were all called to the cafeteria by Byakuya who felt it was best to put rules in place. "Everyone should return to their room at 10 pm and not leave their room until 7 am," he said.

"Yeah that sounds good," Mondo said with a fist pump. "We are all fine during the day, but soon as night hits. Things are going wrong." Everyone looked at him. "Something you're not telling us?" Kyoko said raising an eyebrow.

"What of course not that is simply a fact," Mondo replied. "You lie" Aoi snapped. "Chihiro went missing during the day." Mondo closed his eyes and looked away. "Yeah, I know you don't have to remind me."

"I'm sorry Owada" Aoi sobbed. "I didn't mean to snap." Mondo shook his head. "It's cool Hina, we have lost our friends and once we find out who is behind this they will die for what they have done," he said firmly.

"T-That is a really s-stupid to say O-Owada" Toko said weakly. "E-Everyone is getting restless a-and you say something like t-that." Mondo began to head his temple. "Yeah, you made a fair point my bad."

"Bro," Taka said smiling. "Let's find the killer together for Chihiro and the others." Mondo nodded and the pair fist bumped. "Are we done here?" Celestia asked. Byakuya nodded and everyone began to leave.

Later that night

Over the course of the day, Kyoko noticed that there was a small drop of milk left in a carton in the fridge in the cafeteria. She was certain that Celestia would use the milk for her tea the next day.

So, she waited till everyone went to their rooms as ordered from Byakuya. She left her room and went to the cafeteria and went into the fridge and picked up the milk. "Kirigiri, care to explain why you are here and not in your room?"

Kyoko froze she was caught. She slowly turned around and saw Celestia looking at her with a small smile. "I was going for a drink" she replied. "What about you Lundenberg? Why are you not in bed?"

"I'm up to make sure that I trapped the killer and I must say my plan worked a treat." Kyoko put the milk back in the fridge. "What makes you think I'm the killer?" Celestia let out a small giggle.

"As Aoi pointed a few days ago. You're the Ultimate Detective and you haven't found any clues. So, I began to wonder if you couldn't find a single clue. Then you must be the killer because you would have cleaned up anyway clues that would give you away."

Kyoko looked at Celestia and began to smile. "You've got me." The gambler face became cold. "You have some nerve to smile after you have done." Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Please save it. Although I'm surprised that your fat pig of a slave isn't here."

Celestia's eyes narrowed on the detective. "You take that back right now." Kyoko began to giggle. "Touch a nerve, have I? Yamada is that fat he would crush you." Celestia began to grow angry.

"Hifumi is not a pig or slave. He is my best friend" Celestia said in anger. "I never told him about me being here. Because I would never forgive myself if he got hurt." Kyoko started to laugh. "No way, you love him, don't you?"

Celestia didn't answer as Kyoko continued to laugh. "Make sure you don't let him go on top, he will crush you like I said." Celestia had enough and rushed at Kyoko and the pair began to fight.

The pair fought and they made their way out to the sitting area. Kyoko managed to headbutt Celestia causing her to fall to the ground. Kyoko took a knife from her jacket and went on her knees. "Once I kill you, I will kill that fat pig next," Kyoko said coldly.

As Kyoko was ready to hit Celestia, she was grabbed from behind and she was lifted up. "Don't you dare kill Lady Celestia" said the person. The gambler looked up was surprised to see Hifumi standing there holding Kyoko.

"Lady Celestia are you ok?" Celestia nodded. "Yes, I am thank you Hifumi." Celestia punched Kyoko in the gutted and the detective dropped her knife. The gambler went through Kyoko pockets and found the poison.

"We have got the proof we need Hifumi" Celestia sighed. "Hold her here till I wake the others and we can end this nightmare once and for all." She walked out of the room and she saw Makoto holding a baseball bat.

"Naegi," she said taking a few steps back, which Hifumi saw. Makoto took a swing at Celestia and hurt her ribcage, causing her to fall to her knees and cough up blood. Hifumi let go of Kyoko and rushed to his lady aid. As he got to the doors he was met with a bat to his face and he crashed to the ground.

"Hifumi" Celestia said in pain. "I'm still...here Lady Celestia" he replied slowly. Kyoko grabbed her knife and went her way over to her boyfriend. "You ok Kyoko," he said concerned as her face was covered in blood and scratches. "I'm fine Makoto, I got careless. But I won't let it happen again."

They watched as Celestia reached her hand and grabbed Hifumi hand. "There is something I need to tell you to before we die," she said. "I love you Hifumi, you were the best friend I ever had." She crawled over to Hifumi and she kissed him. "I love you to Taeko Yasuhiro," he replied.

A tear left Celestia eye and she kissed him again. Kyoko slowly pulled the bat away from Makoto hand as she was going to use it. "At least you're on top Taeko, after all, Yamada is a fat pig," Kyoko said coldly.

Celestia's eyes narrowed and she got up to her feet. She turned around and she was met with a bat hitting her in the face causing her head to twist so far her neck snapped and she fell on top of Hifumi dead.

"That felt so good," Kyoko said as she began to laugh. "No, Taeko please wake up...you...you can't be dead I love you..." Hifumi said as he burst into tears. "Makoto, go and grab the milk I was telling you about" Kyoko as she laid waste to Hifumi legs and arms with the bat.

Makoto got the milk and he came back with Kyoko picking up the poison. He took off the cap and Kyoko pours the poison into the milk. Makoto shook the carton around then he then went on his knees and he held Hifumi nose.

The fanfic writer was trying his best not to open his mouth. But he couldn't hold out any longer and he opened his mouth for air. Kyoko managed to get the baseball bat in between Hifumi teeth.

"Now you can't shut your mouth now" she giggled. Makoto poured the milk into Hifumi mouth and he held the fanfic writer nose again. Hifumi swallowed the milk as he gives up the fight and he started to cough up blood and he died.

The pair watched on as they began to laugh. Makoto pulled Kyoko in and they kissed in sweet victory. "The despair that I'm feeling is wonderful" he chuckled. "I'm feeling too Makoto" she giggled.

"Makoto, I think it's time to end things. I've had my fun. I want out of this place now." "I hear you Kyoko, so what's the plan." She took his hand and led them to Junko and Mukuro room. She showed him a bag of weapons

"Ikusaba has tons of weapons in this bag," she said as she pulled out two guns. "Let's gun the rest down, but keep Asahina alive, I have a plan for her which will give us lots of despair." Makoto smiled "I like the sound of that."

Next morning

Aoi and Sayaka were making their way to the cafeteria, but they both screamed in horror as they saw Celestia lying dead on Hifumi who had Leon baseball bat in his mouth.

Taka and Mondo ran to the scene and they both felt sick at what they saw. "Taka" Mondo said shaken. "Get Togami right now and tell him it's important." Taka nodded and as he was about to run. Makoto and Kyoko appeared.

"Out of my way you two, Celestia and Hifumi are dead." He ran past the pair and Kyoko pulled out a gun, which Mondo saw. "TAKA, WATCH OUT KIRIGIRI HAS A-." Mondo stopped shouting as he began to hold his chest.

Makoto had shot him. The girls screamed and Taka turned back in horror, to see Kyoko holding a gun at him while seeing his best friend bleeding out. Makoto fired a few more shots and Mondo fell to the ground dead.

"MONDOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Taka screamed. In all his anger he rushed at the pair, Kyoko pulled the trigger and she shot Taka in the head leading him to fall and die.

Byakuya Toko and Hiro arrived on the scene and they were all left in horror at the sight before them. Makoto shot Sayaka in the lungs causing the singer to die while blood went everywhere.

Kyoko shot Byakuya, Toko, and Hiro in the head leaving only Aoi alive. The swimmer was left broken as she began to cry and scream. Makoto went over Aoi and he hit her on back of the head with his gun causing Aoi go unconscious.

"I'm glad we don't need to clean this up" Makoto sighed. "Tell me about it" Kyoko replied as she threw her gun away then she walked over to Makoto and helped him move Aoi up to the swimming pool.

An hour later

Aoi woke up and she found out that her hands and legs were tied up and she felt something heavy strapped to her stomach. "Oh, look like she has finally woken up Makoto," Kyoko said firmly. "Kirigiri, Naegi please let me go" Aoi pleaded. "I didn't do anything bad to the pair of you."

"See that's where you are wrong Asahina" Kyoko replied softly. "You shouted at me a few days ago and I wasn't having that. It was also thanks to you that Celestia found out that I was the killer."

"What did I do?" Aoi asked confused. "You called me out on not finding any clues and Celestia put 2 and 2 together and she caught me when I was trying to poison the milk."

"Why are you doing this Kirigiri and why is Naegi helping you?" Aoi asked trying to stall for time. "Makoto isn't helping me Asahina. We have both fallen into despair after Enoshima forced us to watch the Despair video."

Aoi began to cry again. "Will you ever stop crying" Makoto moaned. "Kyoko can we end this?" Kyoko nodded and she looked at Aoi. "Asahina we have strapped a 20-kilo weight to your belly let's see if you can swim out of this one" she giggled.

Aoi began to plead for her life as Makoto and Kyoko picked up the swimmer and threw her into the water. The pair saw Aoi struggle as she sunk to the bottom of the pool. After a minute Aoi stopped moving as she drowned.

The couple held hands as they left Hina body in the pool. They walked through the now empty hallways, that was once filled with life and hope. But now there was nothing but a heavy silence.

The pair made it to the front door and Kyoko pulled out a device and she pressed the button it. The door began to open and what they saw outside was a wasteland. "This world is our playground Kyoko." He said smiling at her. "Yes, it is Makoto let's have some fun," she said as she kissed him.


	2. Class 77

2 months have passed since Makoto and Kyoko left Hope Peak. They were both shocked at how much of the world around them had been destroyed by the despair. While travelling the wasteland, they found a house that was still in pretty good shape. So the couple stayed there.

They found engagements rings when they were searching the house so the pair got engaged, with Kyoko stilling hanging onto her mother wedding ring.

The pair kept themselves hidden to avoid being spotted. After they heard about the Future Foundation going to Hope Peak and finding the horrors that the pair had left in their wake.

Makoto was in the bedroom lighting up some candles. Since there was no power in the area. Kyoko was leaning against the frame of the bedroom door smiling.

"Makoto," she said softly. Makoto turned around to see his future wife smiling at him. "I hope you're not trying to seduce me?" She giggled. Makoto face turned bright red. "Um, of course, not Kyoko" he mumbled. "I was giving us some light."

"I'm only kidding Makoto" She smiled. "I can't pass up a chance to see you embarrassed that's all." Makoto looked away. "Funny isn't," he said. "The number of people that I've killed in the last few months and I can still get embarrassed."

Kyoko walks up to him, and she turns him around, and they kiss. "You're acting normally as if nothing ever happened," she said softly. "I've killed people too as well. But here we are talking to each other as if it's no big deal."

"I guess I over think things, don't I?" He said as hugged his future wife. Kyoko giggled, and she rests her head on his shoulder. "Makoto, we will need to make another trip to get more food."

"Yeah, I know, we will go tomorrow morning ok." He whispers into her ear, causing Kyoko to get goosebumps. The pair went to bed with Makoto arms wrapped around Kyoko body making her feel safe.

Next morning

The pair got up and ready, they both wore hoodies and combat trousers. As the pair walked into a town, the pair noticed it was empty.

"That's not good; I wonder where all the people went," Makoto said scanning around the area. Kyoko folded her arms. "Maybe we scared them off, after all, we did threaten to kill them all if they didn't share their food with us."

"Kyoko that was the first time we met the people here. I doubt they would just up and go after 2 months." "Fair point" she replied. "Do you think they have wiped out by another group?"

"I doubt it," Makoto said. "It was just us and them around here." Kyoko began to investigate the area and saw nothing that would suggest foul play. "Makoto, let's see if we can find anything and then go home. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah same" he replied. The pair began to look around for food inside a building, and they were out of luck. Makoto and Kyoko began to feel despair when they couldn't find food, and they enjoyed it.

Makoto then punched the wall in anger. "Enoshima," he said. "This is bad, yet the despair is so good. I hate her for what she has done to us. If she was alive, I would tear her apart limb by limb."

Kyoko folded her arm. "As would I. But this is us now and we can't be cured. Come on let's get home; we have enough food back home to last us for a few days at most" she said calmly.

The pair smiled at each other; then they heard a noise outside from the room they were in. The pair pulled out their knife's and Makoto stood in front of Kyoko. The noise became footsteps, and it was getting closer.

"Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri," said a male voice. "We have this building surrounded. So, I suggest you listen to my commands and don't fucking move." "We don't take orders from anyone," Kyoko said coldly.

The male started to chuckle. "Is that so? Because I was hoping you would play nice and come with us." Before Kyoko got a chance to reply the man walked into the room and they were both shocked at who they saw.

Standing in front of them was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza. "So, what is going to be?" He said with a smile. "The easy way or the hard way."

"We want to be left alone," Makoto said. "You see that isn't a fucking option" replied the Yakuza. "I've been ordered to bring you and Kirigiri back unharmed if possible. So, don't make this hard for us."

Having no other choice, Makoto rushed towards Fuyuhiko, but the Yakuza didn't move as someone with a sword swept past him and knocked the knife out of Makoto hand.

"You have guts Naegi," Fuyuhiko grinned as he pulled out a gun and shot Makoto and Kyoko in the leg. The couple fell to the ground unconscious. "Good job Peko," he said. Peko bow. "Thank you, master."

"Peko what are you?" Fuyuhiko asks her. "I'm nothing more than a tool for you to use," Peko said calmly. "Good always remember that you're just a tool nothing more. Come on let's get out of here. I'm interested to hear what happened back at Hope Peak" he replied.

A few hours later

Makoto slowly woke up, and he noticed that he was strapped to a chair. "Not again" he moaned. "By the sounds of it. This isn't the first time you have strapped to a chair" said a male voice.

Makoto looked up quickly and saw the Yakuza staring at him. Makoto then looked around the room and noticed that Kyoko wasn't with him. "Where is Kirigiri?" Makoto demanded.

Fuyuhiko didn't like Makoto tone, and he punched the luckster in the face. "You better watch your fucking mouth Naegi, or I will kill you myself once we are done here." Makoto could feel blood in his mouth, and he enjoyed the taste.

"Come and say that to my face," Makoto said with a sly smile. Fuyuhiko eyes narrow and he leaned forward making eye contact with the luckster.

Makoto then spat on the yakuza's face with the blood that was in his mouth. Fuyuhiko was stunned that someone spat on him and that set him off and he started to punch Makoto in the face a few more times.

"How dare you spit on my fucking face" the yakuza roared. Then he heard the door, and Nekomaru Nidai came in. He grabbed the yakuza and pulled him out of the room.

Kyoko then appeared, and she rushed to Makoto side. "Look at the state of you," she said concerned. "I'll live" he mumbled. She began to untie him, and they hugged each other.

"Are you ok Kyoko?" He asked, "Yeah I'm fine" she replied. Makoto let out a sigh of relief. "Are you two done because I want answers?" said a female voice. Makoto eyes look towards the door, and he saw Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess.

"We let you return to Naegi side as you asked, now it's your turn to hold your end of the bargain," Sonia said. Makoto couldn't take his eyes of the princess; she was beautiful. But she was no match for Kyoko.

"What do you want to know?" Kyoko said as she sat up Makoto lap and put her arms around his neck. "What happened in that school and where is Enoshima?" The princess asked.

The couple began to laugh, which annoyed Sonia. "Where is Enoshima," Makoto said sarcastically. "Why don't you and your group look for her yourself." Sonia narrowed her eyes at the pair. "We don't have to; we have information from a close ally that Enoshima along with her sister wasn't found."

The pair looked at each other and Kyoko said with a grin. "I'm guessing that the Future Foundation never looked in the garbage dump then." Sonia froze in horror, and the couple laughed.

"Enoshima is dead Nevermind because I killed her with my own hands," Kyoko said with an evil smile. Sonia took a few seconds for the information to sink in and she fell to her knees. "How could you," she said as she started to cry. "How could you kill Mistress Junko."

"Mistress Junko?" Kyoko said unimpressed. "Yes, our beloved Mistress Junko" Sonia sobbed. "She taught us that despair is a wonderful feeling to have. I'm even getting that feeling right now" she said as she began to pant.

"Why did you do it Kirigiri?" Sonia said as she began to control herself. "Why?" Kyoko said glaring at the princess. "Simple, she made me and Makoto watch the despair video." "She did what," Sonia said in disbelief. "You heard her," Makoto said firmly. "Me and Kyoko have fallen into despair because of Enoshima."

"But why?" Sonia said confused. The door opened, and Fuyuhiko came back in. "Hey Nevermind what's up," he asked. "Kirigiri…. killed Mistress Junko. She made the pair watch the despair video." Hearing this left the yakuza stunned and confused. He looked at the couple, and he saw the pair smiling at him.

He took out a phone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's me, I've got bad news. Enoshima is dead, Kirigiri did the deed." He looked at the pair again. "Enoshima made the pair watch the despair video." Fuyuhiko face turned to shock. "You us to kidnap you?" Then he closed his eyes. "Fine, tell us when and we will get you." Then he let out a chuckle. "You're kidding right?" Then he started to sweat in fear. "Understood." He looked at the pair as he put his phone in his pocket.

"You two are free to explore the building, however, if you try to escape then you two are back in this room understand?" Kyoko got up from Makoto lap, and Makoto got up as well. As Kyoko walked past the yakuza, Makoto stopped in front of him. Then the luckster hooked Fuyuhiko in the jaw causing the yakuza to fall on Sonia back who was still on her knees. The extra weight on the princess back caused her to smack her face against the ground.

"If you mess with me or Kirigiri ever again Kuzuryu, Nevermind the pair of you are good as dead" Makoto said darkly. Kyoko took her future husband hand and led him out of the room. A few seconds later Fuyuhiko got to his feet, helping Sonia up as well.

Her nose was bleeding, "I think my nose is broken" she said with a tear in her eye. "Get Tsumiki to fix it," he said. "I need to get things ready." Sonia looked at him and asked. "What is our orders with the couple?" "No harm must come to them" he mumbled.

"I see," Sonia said as she was touching her nose. "Ouch," she said. "What did I tell you Nevermind. Get Tsumiki to fix it." Sonia stormed out of the room as Fuyuhiko began to wonder about the future with Enoshima dead.

Makoto and Kyoko were walking together hand in hand as they explored the building. The pair walked into a make-shift cafeteria and saw a few of the other members of class 77 eating. Makoto stomach began to growl which caused to Kyoko laugh.

"Someone is hungry," she said. Makoto face went red and looked away. Kyoko pulled him into the room. "Our guests have arrived," said Tanaka. Everyone looked at the pair, then Fuyuhiko came in. "Listen up people. I have direct orders that these two are not to be harm here. We are to make them feel welcome. Any questions?"

No one spoke. "Good, Nidal you're with me today we have a mission," the Yakuza said. Nidal stood up and followed Fuyuhiko out of the room.

Makoto and Kyoko sat away from the group, and they began to look at everyone. "You wouldn't think these people were Ultimate Despair when you look at them right now," Makoto said quietly.

"Remember what I told you yesterday Makoto. People just act normally as if nothing happened. There not causing despair right now, so they're just acting like normal people" Kyoko replied back.

"Hey guys," Mahiru Koizumi said walking up to the pair. "I was wondering if I can take a picture of you two together?" Makoto turned away. "Maybe other time when my face looks better," he said. "I would like that Koizumi" Kyoko smiled. "Me and Naegi have yet to get a photo taken of us as a couple."

Makoto turned back around. "Your right Kirigiri, would you like one to be taken of us right now." Kyoko nodded, Makoto put his arm around Kyoko shoulder. "Right we are ready Koizumi," Kyoko said.

Mahiru nodded, and she took a few shots of the couple. She gave the pair one of the photos and Kyoko was smiling at the photo. "Our first photo as a couple Makoto." "Yip got to hand it to you, Koizumi, this photo is good. Maybe you can take photos of me and Kirigiri wedding when we get married."

"I hope you know what you're doing Kirigiri. Men can be very selfish and can be real pigs." Mahiru said as she shot a glare at Makoto. "You better watch who you glare at Koizumi," Kyoko said darkly. "Naegi is not selfish, nor a pig. He is a nice person, and he saved me from a pig once."

Mahiru didn't say anything as she slowly walked away in fear of annoying Kyoko even further. "Can we kill her?" Makoto asked. "No, we can't" Kyoko replied firmly. "Right guys, here is some freshly made cook food for you tuck in and enjoy," Teruteru said as he put down two plates and walks away.

"Do you think this is edible?" Kyoko said looking at the food. "One way to find out I guess," Makoto said as he grabs a fork. He picks up a few chips and begins to eat them. "Oh Kyoko, these chips are amazing," he said. Kyoko picks up her fork and takes a few chips, "Your right Makoto, these are pretty good."

5 hours later

The couple were told to go into the meeting room as someone wanted to meet them. The door opened Sonia appeared along with Fuyuhiko. Then the last person came in leaving the couple shocked.

"I bet you two didn't expect to see me in the Ultimate Despair HQ," Chisa Yukizome said with a giggle. "But how?" Kyoko said stunned. "I thought you were with the Future Foundation."

"I was as a mole, like you and Naegi, I've also seen the despair video," Chisa said cheerfully. "I was even forced to watch it." Hearing this widened the couple eyes. "But then surely you must hate Enoshima just like us then?" Kyoko said.

Chisa shook her head. "I should, but I don't, just like my former students here. I love Mistress Junko, but now that she had passed away. We need new leaders, and they just happened to be you and Naegi."

Makoto started to laugh. "You're kidding us, right? You want me and Kirigiri to become the new leaders of this sorry group."

"Yip" Chisa replied cheerfully. "That's why you and Kirigiri were forced to watch the video." "Please tell me that your fucking kidding, right?" Fuyuhiko said looking at his former teacher.

"Why the fuck would Mistress Junko get these two to become the next leaders of the Ultimate Despair. She had me, Nevermind and you running things smoothly." Chisa looked up at the yakuza with a grin. "I hope you're not questioning Mistress Junko plan."

Fuyuhiko eye twitched and shook his head. "Good now I want you and Nevermind out of here. I want to speak to the pair by myself" Chisa smiled. Sonia and Fuyuhiko left the room without question, and Kyoko began to wonder who was really in charge.

"Now," Chisa said softly. "I want to know what happened in that school. We found bodies lying outside the cafeteria, and we found poor Asahina at the bottom of the pool. We also found Ogami lying on her bed.

A brief small flashed on Kyoko face, and Chisa saw this. "As you both know we couldn't find Enoshima body along with Ikusaba, Kuwata and Fujisaki."

"All 4 bodies are in the garbage dump," Kyoko said folding her arms. "I'm guessing that you never found my father corpse?" A small smile appeared on Chisa face. "No, we did find him. I must say killing him inside a secret room was a brilliant idea."

"Thank you Yukizome," Kyoko said with a small smirk. "Come on tell me who killed who and who got the most kills," Chisa said as she began to drool. The pair looked at each other, and both began to count.

I killed 8 people by myself, Makoto got 5. Yamada and Asahina we killed together" Kyoko said smirking. "How despairing" Chisa giggled as she saw the hunger for despair in the young couple eyes.

"Tell me something Yukizome," Kyoko said firmly. "How come you and your former class all love Enoshima, while me and Makoto don't?" Chisa smiled cheerfully and said. "Simple, the despair video we all watched is the same one. But Enoshima made a few changes to the video just for you two."

"Changes?" Makoto said surprised. Chisa nodded. "Yes, you see me, and my former class crave despair. But you two had a craving after you two watched the video. But now you two don't am I correct?"

The pair nodded. "Thought so," Chisa said. "Here's the deal, Enoshima wanted the world to be ruled by despair. But I pointed out to her that the despair won't last because everything on this planet will die within 10 years at most. Enoshima hadn't thought of that, and that's where you two come in."

The couple were left stunned. While Chisa could only giggle. "Enoshima had her eye on the pair of you for the past year. She told me how close you two had gotten. She just waited for you two to start dating and that's when she would strike."

"But why wait all that time though?" Makoto said still stunned. "It's because Enoshima wanted her very own despair couple" Chisa replied. "She wanted you two to rule the world together through despair. Because of the video, your minds have been wrapped by despair. But not on the same level as us. You two can think more rationally than us; we can use that to ensure the planet lives and so can the despair."

"So, you want us to control you and class 77 from causing from time to time?" Makoto asks. Chisa nodded. "Think of it doing my role at the foundation. While I do help to restore the world, I only do it so my former class can cause more despair. So, are you two in?"

"No, we're not" Kyoko replied coldly. Chisa was saddened by Kyoko choice. "After everything, I have told you about the planet you still refuse." Kyoko shrugged her shoulders. "It's not our problem that Enoshima has fucked the world. Now let us go."

Chisa sighed, and she went into her pocket and pulled out a small box that Kyoko knew very well. "I know we agreed that you would get the ring back once you left. But if you refuse to join us, then I fear the ring will be destroyed" Chisa giggled.

Kyoko glared darkly at Chisa. "If you touch that ring, then your life will end." Chisa giggled, she opened the box, and she pulled out the ring. "This a beautiful ring, maybe I will keep it for myself. "

Kyoko had heard enough, and she jumped from her chair and rushed toward Chisa. She placed both hands on the former teacher neck and pushed Chisa to the ground. Before she got a chance to end Chisa life the door burst opened and Kyoko felt metal at the back of the neck.

"Kyoko don't move Nevermind has a gun on your neck," he said concerned. "He is right Kirigiri hands off Miss Yukizome neck or your good as dead" the princess said. Kyoko pulled her hands, and she slowly got up, and she moved back towards Makoto. Chisa got up as well, she had the wedding ring in her hand.

Makoto moved forward and stood in front Kyoko to protect her. "Nevermind aim the gun at Naegi head will you please," Chisa said coldly. The princess did what she told, Chisa raised her hand up and opened it to show that she was still holding the ring.

"Now," she said firmly, she no longer had her cheerful look about her. "Here how it's going to go. If you refuse to join us. Then one of you will die with the other allowed to go unharmed. As for this ring, I will be keeping it."

Kyoko began to think quickly of a plan to get her and Makoto out of this. Then she realised something; she quickly checked her pockets, she pulled the USB drive that had the altered despair video.

"Wait?" Chisa said surprised. "Is that the despair video that Enoshima showed you two?" Kyoko nodded with a smile. "Looks like your students are not very good going through people pockets."

"I guess not," Chisa said unimpressed. "I don't know why your smiling Kirigiri if you think I'm going to bargain with you then you're dead wrong. I can kill you and get both, so you wipe that smile off your face right now."

Kyoko closed her eyes, that was their last chance to get out of this place alive. She put the USB drive back in her pocket. "Makoto I'm sorry," she said quietly. He turned around and smiled at her. "Kyoko, it's I who should be saying that." Kyoko was confused then realised what he was about to do.

Makoto turned around and faced the two despairs. "Yukizome, if you give Kyoko that ring back then we are in." Chisa didn't look convinced, she put the ring back in the box and picked up the box. "I don't believe you Naegi; I really don't," she said coldly.

"If there one thing that I've kept hold off since watching that video has been my feelings for Kyoko. That ring means a lot to her, heck I wouldn't be surprised or hurt if she thought that ring was more than important than me. But I will not just stand here and let you play around with that ring any longer. That's why I am telling you that we are joining and Kyoko doesn't have a say in the matter" Makoto shot back firmly.

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. Chisa slid the box across the table with Makoto grabbing it. "Nevermind put the gun down." Chisa sighed. Sonia did as she was told. Makoto turned around to face Kyoko. "I'm sorry for landing us in this mess, but I knew this ring was important you."

He gave her the box and Kyoko a felt a tear running down her cheek. "Thank you, Makoto," she whispered. He turned back around to face the two Despairs. "Now I want details on how you run this shamble," he said.

"Shambles?" Sonia said in anger raising the gun back up. Makoto folded his arms, "Yeah you heard me Nevermind it's a shamble." Chisa looked on with interested, while Kyoko thought Makoto was pushing his luck.

"You know Nevermind, I thought you loved Enoshima, but this proves that you don't." He says with a smirk. Chisa began to smile and knew what Makoto was doing.

"I loved Mistress Junko with all my heart. You and Kirigiri took her away from me" Sonia said in anger. "Killing you two here will ease my pain."

"So are you willing to kill me and Kyoko. When Enoshima hand pick us both to lead the Ultimate Despair?" He said grinning. Sonia gasped, her hand that was holding the gun started to shake.

"I've forgotten that she picked you and Kirigiri, please forgive me Naegi," the princess said. "All is forgiven if you follow our orders without thought," he said firmly. "If you agree to this then you and the others will only call me Master, while Kyoko is called Mistress understand?"

"Yes Master," Sonia said smiling. "Good" he smiled. "Now let's test your loyalty, Nevermind aim the gun at Yukizome will you?" Sonia aimed the gun away from her new master and aimed towards her former teacher.

Chisa smile disappeared, she sent a glare at Makoto. "Nevermind put the gun down right now," the former teacher said. Sonia didn't respond to her former teacher request and still had the gun still aiming at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Yukizome, but you're no longer in charge of this place now," Sonia said coldly. "Our new Master and Mistress call the shots now." Kyoko watched on as Makoto turned the tables on Chisa, she felt proud of him.

However, she began to feel ill, "Makoto," she said softly. He turned around to see his girlfriend looking very pale. "Kyoko are you ok," he said with concern.

"I feel very ill Makoto," she said, then she threw up. "Nevermind, take Kyoko to Tsumiki right now" Makoto ordered. Sonia ran around the table, placing the gun on it and she began to rub her Mistress back will taking her to see Tsumiki.

Makoto picked up the gun then he looked at Chisa and asked, "So what are your plans?" Chisa didn't respond at first as she simply watched Makoto checking out the gun. "I'm staying here to help you and Kirigiri" she replied. "We can look after ourselves," he said coldly.

"I'm pretty sure you and her can, but I'm here as a mother figure" Chisa smiled. "You would make an awful mother," Makoto said emotionless, as he raised the gun at Chisa. He pulled the trigger, and nothing happened.

Chisa started to giggled. "Do you honestly think we send a loaded gun in here." Makoto put the gun down; he walked up to Chisa. "I was checking your luck that's all," he said. "You can clean that sickness up by the way after all weren't you meant to be the Ultimate House Cleaner," he said with a smirk as he left the room.

Chisa now alone had time to process the changes to Makoto and Kyoko from watching the despair video. From her notes, Makoto was a quiet and cheerful boy. While Kyoko was quiet and distant. The pair wouldn't hurt anybody. But now the pair were ruthless if they had to kill in order to survive they would do it without a second thought.

While the pair is now tainted by despair, they have better control of it. However, if the two were to kill someone, then they will go on a killing spree till they are able to control themselves again. Class 78 were a prime example of that.

On top of that, the pair wanted nothing to with the Ultimate Despair. Could it be possible that the pair still contains hope? If that was the case, then she would have to find a way to kill it, without using the despair video.

Chisa let out a sigh as she left the room to get a mop and bucket to clean up the mess that Kyoko made.

An hour later

Makoto was with Kyoko in a make-shift medical room. Mikan had done a few simple tests to see if her new Mistress was ok. "How are you feeling Kyoko?" Makoto said concerned. "I'm a lot better now" she replied. "Tsumiki should be with the test results any minute now."

As Kyoko had finished talking Mikan walked into with a nervous look on her face. "Mistress I'm happy to say that you're healthy." "If I'm healthy, what caused me to throw up for no reason," Kyoko said firmly. Mikan paused and looked even more nervous. "Out with it Tsumiki" Kyoko snapped.

"You are 4 weeks pregnant Mistress." the nurse said in fear. Time froze for Makoto and Kyoko; they were going to be parents. "Leave now," Kyoko said. Mikan ran quickly out of the room leaving the pair to collect their thoughts.

"Kyoko this is bad," Makoto said. "What on Earth are we going to do?" Kyoko began to rub her belly. "We have no choice now; we have to follow Enoshima plan" she sighed. "Your kidding right," Makoto said in shock.

Kyoko looked at Makoto, "Well do you want me to get Abortion instead?" Makoto began to feel despair. The thought of killing an unborn child was a good offer. He shook his head to rid of the idea. "No don't I will not let the despair get the better of me."

Kyoko began to smile, "This child might give us hope." Makoto smiled back. "Makoto, how about we go to the Future Foundation for our child sake. I have an idea how to get us there" Kyoko said. "Is that not risky?" Makoto asked.

"It's very risky" Kyoko replied. "But what choice do we have? We can stay here and follow Enoshima sick dream, or we go to the foundation and seek help." "Alright then, tell me your idea," Makoto said.

Kyoko began to explain her idea. But however unknown to them Chisa was listening to the plan from outside of the room. She began to smile as she made a plan of her own.

Next day

Makoto and Kyoko rounded up class 77 along with Chisa and Izuru in the lunch hall. "Right people listen up," Makoto said firmly. "Me and your Mistress are going to infiltrate the Future Foundation." The class let out a gasp. "Miss Yukizome will be coming with as us. As we need her to feed you and us with information about the foundation's plans. While we are gone, we are leaving Nevermind in charge."

Sonia started to blush, "Thank you, Master, I'm honoured," she said. "You proved your loyalty to us yesterday Nevermind. We have faith that you will run this place correctly" Kyoko said.

Sonia bowed, "Thank you, Mistress." "Moving back on topic," Makoto said. "Me and your Mistress plan to continue Yukizome plan and bring the members of the foundation into despair. Then the foundation and Ultimate Despair will work together for a world of peace while having despair."

There was a cheer from the class, while Izuru and Chisa looked on. "Yukizome, have you told Naegi about his sister and Kirigiri about her grandfather?" He asked. Chisa started to giggle, "Nope, the pair are going to be in for such a surprise."

"We will need one of you to release a report of us escaping so the foundation can find us," Kyoko said firmly. "I will do it," Fuyuhiko said. "Good, we will leave in a few days time. For now, the meeting is over" Makoto said. He and Kyoko left the lunch hall hand in hand.

Chisa watched them leave, and a smile appeared on her face. ' _Oh, my little despair couple. Do you two think you can pull a fast one over me? I think not, I will crush any hope you two have left, and you two will lead us to a world controlled by despair forever. I wonder what your sister will think of you Makoto? As for you Kyoko, what will your grandfather think of you once he finds out that you killed in his son?_ '

Chisa left the room giggling to herself. "Things are going to great interesting."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	3. Future Foundation

Makoto, Kyoko and Chisa were walking through the wasteland after they had 'escaped' from the Ultimate Despair HQ a few hour ago.

"Do you think we far away enough for the foundation to come and save us?" Makoto asked. "Yes," Chisa replied. "I'm sure they will be on their way, once the report of us escaping reaches them."

Makoto didn't reply as he had a quick look around him. He noticed it was just him and Chisa were walking. He looked back saw Kyoko had stopped walking and she was holding her stomach.

"Hey, Kyoko are you ok?" He asked concerned as he walked over to her. "Just morning sickness, don't mind me if I throw up," she said whispered weakly. "I think we should take a break," Chisa said walking over to the pair.

"No we have to keep going, the further we get away from the HQ, the more likely that the foundation will come and get us," Makoto said. "Do you think that Kirigiri can keep going?" Chisa asked.

Makoto looked at his future wife and felt Chisa was right maybe a break was needed. Kyoko eyes opened wide, and she quickly turned away from the pair, and she threw up.

Chisa went into her carrier bag that she took from the HQ and pulled out a bottle of water and tissues. She handed Kyoko both items, and the former detective took a drink and spat out it. She cleaned her mouth with the tissues.

"Are you ok Kirigiri?" Chisa asked. "Yes, I'm fine" Kyoko replied. "Are you sure? Because you have threw up a good few times in the last few days?" Chisa said. "It must be the food" Kyoko lied.

Chisa began to giggle. "I doubt it would be the food. Because none of us has been sick." Kyoko sent a glare towards Chisa. "What are you trying to imply here?" Chisa began to smile. "Well if I had to take a guess Kirigiri your pregnant."

Kyoko had her iron face on, not willing to give anything away. But Makoto, on the other hand, let out a sigh. Chisa began to giggle with delight. "Look at you two, becoming the leaders of despair, and now you're providing us with an heir. I can't wait to be an aunt."

"Kyoko forgive me," Makoto said weakly. She took his hand, and she smiled at him, "Makoto it's fine. The truth had to come out at some point." Then she turned to the former teacher and shot her a glare.

"This child will not be an heir to the Ultimate Despair," she said coldly. "And as for being an aunt. You will not be going near our child, and that is an order." Chisa face saddens, "Fine."

"Aunt huh?" Makoto said quietly. "I wonder what Komaru would think of me." Chisa turned away from the pair and began to smile. "Makoto," Kyoko said softly. The pair smiled at each other; then the trio could hear a noise.

A minute later they saw a helicopter flying towards them. "That would be the Future Foundation," Chisa said smiling. The helicopter got closer and landed about 50 feet away from the trio.

The door opened, and Makoto got the shock of his life. Komaru jumped off the helicopter in her Future Foundation uniform and ran towards him. "MAKOTO" Komaru shouted. She hugged her older brother and sent the pair crashing to the ground.

Kyoko looked at Chisa and latter smiled back. Kyoko began to have doubts going to the foundation if Chisa knew that Makoto sister was with them. "Kyoko," said a male voice. She looked back the helicopter, and she saw her grandfather in his Future Foundation uniform.

"Grandfather," she said in horror. This wasn't good, something wasn't right, and she knew Chisa was behind it. "Geez Komaru get off me," Makoto said somewhat annoyed. Komaru got off her brother, and she got up and helped him up as well.

"I can't believe your still alive Komaru," Makoto said still in shock. "We are alive thanks to Miss Yukizome," said Kyoko grandfather. "Like I said you don't have to thank me Kirigiri. Or should I call you Fuhito now since there are two of you now" Chisa said smiling.

Fuhito started to chuckle. "Yes, that would be fine." Then he looked at his granddaughter and Makoto. "Kyoko, I'm so glad that you're alive. I began to fear the worst when I couldn't find your body at Hope's Peak."

"Yeah, same here with you Makoto," Komaru said. Makoto and Kyoko eyes widen, "You and Mr Kirigiri went to the school?" Makoto said in horror. "Yes, we did" Komaru replied.

"Me and Mr Kirigiri were kidnapped by the Ultimate Despair, and we were stuck in Towa City for a full year. But Chisa managed to break us out and took us to the Future Foundation. Then when we found out that the door to the school was opened. Me, Miss Yukizome, Mr Kirigiri and Munakata rushed to the school…and well what we saw left us in horror."

Makoto let out a sigh, while Kyoko looked at Chisa. "When did you save my grandfather and Naegi sister?" "3 months ago" Chisa replied, then her face saddened. "We tried to save the other family members of class 78th, but we failed."

Kyoko continued to look at Chisa; then she looked away. ' _This is bad_ ' she thought. "I'm glad your safe Komaru" Makoto said genuinely. "And I'm glad that your alive, the school was a bloodbath and you and Kirigiri were captured by the Ultimate Despair," Komaru said shaking her head. "Makoto please keep safe…because you're the only family, I have left."

Makoto eyes widened, "Wait that means mum and dad are…." he failed to finish as he felt the despair growing and it felt good. "Yeah, Makoto they are gone," Komaru said as she started to cry. "I'm sorry everyone."

Makoto put his arms around his younger sister. "I'm sorry for not being there for you Komaru." "It's fine Makoto; I'm glad the despair hasn't gotten to you" Komaru sobbed.

Chisa was trying her best not to laugh, ' _Oh how wrong you are Komaru. Wait till you find out the truth and then you will fall into despair yourself_.'

Kyoko looked on as she felt sorry for Komaru, the brother she knew was gone. "Miss Yukizome," Komaru said as she pulled her from her brother and looked at the former teacher. "Thank you for risking your life to save my brother and Kirigiri. You didn't have to, and we all felt bad that you were captured."

"Komaru is it ok if I can call you that from now on?" Chisa asked. Komaru nodded, and Makoto tightens his fists in anger. "Komaru," Chisa said softly as she held Komaru hands. "I made a promise to you and Fuhito, that I would save the pair after once we found them. Unfortunately, the Ultimate Despair beat me to the punch. But I made a promise, and I managed to get them out."

"On that how did you manage to fool your former class?" Fuhito asked. "Because they let me roam around their HQ freely as long as I didn't do anything funny" Chisa replied. Hearing this shocked Fuhito and Komaru.

"They told me because I was their former teacher. They wouldn't do any harm to me, which means there is still hope for them yet" Chisa said with a smile. "So I'm guessing you use this chance to plot an escape?" Fuhito asked.

Chisa nodded, "Yes, once I found Naegi and Kirigiri, I told them to hang in there and once I had a plan figured out. I told them the plan, and we managed to escape with alerting anyone."

"Why did they capture you two?" Komaru ask. "Was it to find out what happened at Hope's Peak?" Makoto nodded, "Yes, but we refused to talk and…well they were planning for me and Kirigiri to watch the despair video. If we didn't talk, but thankfully Yukizome saved us when she did."

"Those evil people." Fuhito said in anger. "It's ok Fuhito; the main thing is that we are out free and for once we have gained a personal victory over the Ulitmate Despair" Chisa smiled.

"I guess your right Miss Yukizome" he sighed and looked at Makoto. "Sorry son, where are my manners. My name is Fuhito, and I'm Kyoko grandfather." He pulled out a hand towards the young man.

Makoto shook Fuhito hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Kirigiri, your granddaughter spoke very highly of you." The old man began to chuckle, "Did she now?" Kyoko began to blush. "Grandfather please stop."

Everyone started to laugh, and Komaru noticed that there was a pile of sickness on the ground. "Hey were one of you guys sick?" she said as she pointed to the sickness.

Kyoko began to think of her options carefully and felt it was best to tell them. "That was me; I have something I would like to say." Chisa raised an eyebrow; she didn't expect Kyoko to tell them.

"Me and Naegi are going to be parents," she said. Fuhito let out a sigh, and he walked back to the helicopter. "The pair of you are stupid. This isn't time to be making love in a destroyed world." Komaru said firmly. She also walked to the helicopter.

"Sorry Makoto, I thought they would take the news better," Kyoko said. "It's ok Kyoko, they had to find out sooner or later" he replied. Then he looked Chisa, "What else are you hiding from us Yukizome?"

Chisa started to giggle, "Nothing important, I promise. Come on we better get out of here."

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were detained in a small room. As they weren't trusted to walk around the hallways freely. Kyosuke, Juzo and Chisa walked into the room.

"I think it's time you told us what happened at Hope's Peak" Juzo cracking his knuckles. "Because if you don't, then I will beat you both." Kyoko shot Juzo a glare. "You willing to hurt a woman who is pregnant? Your worst than the Ultimate Despair."

"I will do anything to get the truth," Juzo said coldly. "Touch Kirigiri, and you will be dealing with me," Makoto said firmly. Juzo started to laugh, "As if kid, wind could knock you over."

"If you want answers from us then Sakakura will leave this room right now" Kyoko demanded. Kyosuke looked at his friend and said. "Sakakura leave, and that's an order." "You can't be serious Munakata," Juzo said in shock. "No, I'm not leave now." Juzo left in a huff, and he slammed the door behind him.

"Now talk," Kyosuke said firmly. Makoto and Kyoko looked at each, Kyoko looked at Kyosuke. "Enoshima was the leader of the Ulitmate Despair. She had used the despair video to turn our classmates on each other" she said.

Chisa who was standing behind Kyosuke and she began to smile at Kyoko and Makoto. "How come you two were the only two standing?" Kyosuke asked. "We found a hidden room, on the second floor in the men bathroom. So me and Naegi hide in there. But Ikusaba tracked us down, but Naegi killed her."

Kyosuke raised an eyebrow he was surprised to hear that Makoto had the courage to kill. "What happened next?" He asked. "We found her dorm room key, and with Ikusaba being the Ulitmate Soldier, we hoped that she had weapons and she did," Kyoko said.

"We both pick up a gun each for protection, and we went to the lunch hall, and we found Ludenburg lying on top of Yamada," Kyoko said looking away. "It was disgusting that Enoshima turned everyone against each other. Then we saw Maizono, Owada, Hagakure Togami, Taka and Fukawa running towards us. We couldn't take any chances, and we killed them."

Kyosuke narrowed his eyes at the pair, "What else happened?" "We went to look for Ogami, but we found her lying on her bed dead. We couldn't find Asahina, Kuwata, Fujisaki or my father bodies" Kyoko said sadly.

"The last time we spoke, he gave me my mother wedding ring. Is it with my grandfather like I asked?" Kyosuke nodded. "Good, at that point Enoshima had finally shown herself. Me and her started to fight each other and with help from Naegi. I killed her, then me and Makoto threw Enoshima and Ikusaba bodies into the garbage dump where they belong."

Kyosuke eyes widened for a few seconds before they returned to normal. "We found your father body in a secret room within his room. As for Asahina, we found her tied up at the bottom of the swimming pool."

Makoto slammed his fist on the table in anger. "We became a small family over the past year thank to the lockdown. I hate Enoshima for what she did." Kyoko took his fist into her hand. "Naegi calm down we don't want any more trouble."

"Sorry Kirigiri," Makoto said sadly; then he looked at Kyosuke. "What will become of us Munakata?" Makoto asked. "For the time being, we will give you a room to stay in. But you two are not to leave this building to understand?" The pair nodded. "Good, now if I found out you two have been lying to me then the pair of you are good as dead now go."

The couple got up and left, "Yukizome, do you think they were telling the truth?" "Please call me Chisa, it's just us two now" she giggled. "To answer your question, I'm not sure. But let me put it this way. If they were behind it, then why come here. When Naegi and Kirigiri know they will face certain death?"

Kyosuke stared at the table as felt arms going around his neck. "Besides Kyosuke, I think having Kirigiri on board will strengthen our hand. Fuhito Kirigiri head of the 14th division working alongside his granddaughter the despair will be wiped out in no time."

"What of the boy?" He asked. "Well with your permission, I would like him to join my division," Chisa said. "You would have him in the side division as his sister?" Kyosuke question Chisa. "Well yes," she replied. "Look Kyosuke, Naegi and Kirigiri have been through a lot, and I think it would be best to pair them with family members for the time being."

Kyosuke began to think about Chisa idea, while it wasn't a bad one. He couldn't trust the young couple. "I will need time to think about it," he said. He felt Chisa leaving his neck, and he saw her walking to the door. "That is good enough for me, Kyosuke thank you," she said without looking at him as she smiled.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko finally got permission to gain access to their room. The first thing Kyoko did when she got inside the room was to check for any hidden camera's or microphones.

After a good few minutes of checking, she found nothing, and she was happy that they weren't being spied on. She fell on the bed and began to stare at the ceiling. Makoto soon joined her on the bed, and the pair didn't speak to each other.

Kyoko felt Makoto hand grabbing hers. "Kyoko, Yukizome are playing us like fools," he said without looking at her. "Yes, I know. Makoto, I'm sorry for this stupid idea. You shouldn't have listened to me" she said meekly.

"Kyoko, do not blame yourself, how were we meant to know that our family had been saved. Yukizome had everything planned out" he said. "What is the plan now Kyoko?"

"I don't have one; I'm sorry Makoto" she replied. The pair became quiet again and then they heard someone knocking on their door. Makoto let go of Kyoko hand, and he got off the bed to answer the door.

"Komaru," he said in surprise. "Hey Makoto, I wanted to apologise for snapping at you and Kirigiri earlier on" Komaru replied looking guilty. "Sis, it's fine, wanna come in?" "Yeah sure, I need to get to know my new sister-in-law anyway" Komaru giggled.

Makoto began to blush as he let his sister in. "Hi Kirigiri, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Komaru said. "It's fine Naegi. Me and Makoto knew you didn't mean it."

Makoto sat back on the bed and began to hold Kyoko hand again. "I heard what happened back at the school, it was pretty brutal," Komaru said firmly. "Who told you?" Makoto said shocked.

"Munakata, all the division's leader apart leader 13 as the person didn't show up half the time, were summoned to go over what happened, and I was allowed in because Miss Yukizome asked me to join her." "Division leaders?" Makoto replied.

"Yeah, there is 14 division within the foundation, and each branch has its own job. For example, I'm in the 5th division and my division leader is Miss Yukizome. Our role is intelligence, inquiry, and counter-espionage. While Kirgiri grandfather is the head of the 14th division which deals with public relations; spreading news of Future Foundation's activities to the public."

Makoto and Kyoko began to feel very cold as the information sink in. "Hey, you guys alright?" Komaru asked concerned. "Yeah….we are fine. It's….a lot to take in that's all" Makoto replied unconvincingly.

Komaru looked at her brother, and she knew that he was hiding something. "The other division members don't trust you or Kirigiri." "Tell us something that we don't know" Makoto mumbled back.

"I don't trust you brother," she said coldly. "I want to know the truth, tell me what really happened in that school." "Kyoko told Munakata everything" Makoto replied firmly. Komaru began to shake her head. "Makoto I'm giving you one last chance tell me."

Makoto let out a sigh as he let go of Kyoko hand and stood up and walked to his sister. "I told you Komaru, Munakata was told everything…Yukizome…she told you to ask us didn't she?" Makoto said firmly.

Komaru looked away, "So what if she did." Makoto didn't have a comeback if he talked then he and Kyoko would be dead. "Naegi, she is not to be trusted," Kyoko said firmly. "Oh that is rich coming from you Kirigiri," Komaru snapped.

"Enough Komaru" Makoto demanded. "Why should I?" She said in anger. "Miss Yukizome risked her life to save you two, while you and Kirigiri are hiding the truth from us. From my point of view, it's you two that can't be trusted."

Komaru took a few steps back and put her hand inside her blazer and pulled out a gun. "Makoto, Kirigiri, talk or I will shoot," she said darkly. "Wait just a second" Makoto said firmly. "What happened to my sister?"

"I'm standing in front of you Makoto" she replied back. "This despair has taken everything I cared about, my parents, my friends. Munakata is right; despair has to be stopped no matter what."

"But surely we can do it in a more peaceful manner" Makoto replied. "To avoid more people dying." "Sure there is, but I want the despair to be crushed," she said darkly. "Now talk and stop trying to worm your way out of this."

Makoto turned to look at Kyoko. "I'm sorry Kyoko," he said sadly. "It's ok Makoto, I understand" she replied back softly. He let out a sigh and said. "Me and Kyoko have fallen to despair."

Komaru eyes narrowed, and her grip on the gun tightened. "So tell me how did you and her fall?" "Me and Makoto were knocked out, and when we woke up we were strapped to chairs," Kyoko said taking over. "Then Enoshima and Ikusaba appeared the pair forced us to watch the despair video."

Kyoko then went onto explain everything that happened at the school. Komaru was left horrified by what she had heard. "You two are monsters." "As if we choose to become monsters" Makoto said back in anger.

"We were told by someone, that the video we were forced to watch was altered," Makoto said calmly. "Altered in what way?" Komaru asked. "Enoshima wanted this planet to be ruled by despair for a long time, and so she altered the video so me and Kyoko would have better control of our despair, so we can restore the world in order to keep the despair going."

"What a load of rubbish," Komaru said coldly. "And who told you this?" Makoto folded his arms, "I'm not going to say because you clearly don't believe your own brother."

"Humor me Makoto," Komaru said. "Chisa Yukizome told us this" Makoto replied. Komaru started to laugh. "Are you trying to say that Miss Yukizome is working with the Ultimate Despair?"

"Yes, we are" Makoto replied. "I find it a bit odd, how you and Mr Kirigiri were the ones that managed to get out of Towa City alive, while our classmates love ones died?"

Komaru stopped laughing as Makoto words sank in. "Yukizome told me and Kyoko that she kept in close contact with Enoshima. Which means that Yukizome knew of Enoshima plan to turn us and that's why Yukizome saved you and Kyoko grandfather."

"But why?" Komaru asked putting down her gun. "We are not sure," Kyoko said. "Naegi has the foundation found a way to do undo the brainwashing?" "No" Komaru replied. "I see" Kyoko sighed. "So Naegi what will you do with myself and your brother?"

"I….I don't know," Komaru said looking at the ground struggling with her inner thoughts. "You guys can't stay here." "We know that," Makoto said softly. "We need to leave as soon as possible and without Yukizome knowing."

Komaru head snapped her head to her brother. "Why? I thought you were on the same side?" "Yukizome had Nevermind holding us at gunpoint because we didn't join their group at first" Makoto replied.

"At first?" Komaru said shock. "Oh, right Enoshima grand plan. So…I'm guessing you two are the leaders of the Ulitmate Despair now?" "Correct" Kyoko replied. "Komaru, we are enemies now," Makoto said firmly.

"Enemies…" Komaru said quietly. "Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" "Because I still love you Komaru," Makoto said sadly. "Even though you watched the despair video" Komaru replied. "Alter despair video" Makoto corrected his sister.

"But Kirigiri killed her father," Komaru said. "Yukizome told us we had a craving for despair after we watched the video" Makoto said firmly. "That's why we killed everybody, and I will admit it felt pretty good. But after leaving the school the craving died, and we were shocked at what we had done. We haven't killed anybody since Asahina; I wonder if we will get a craving again?"

Komaru began to shake her head; she knew that the pair had to die. She was going to let them get away because she still loved Makoto. But her brother and Kyoko were dangerous to be even kept alive. Komaru slowly raised the gun and pointed it at her brother. "Makoto, I'm sorry, but you and Kirigiri need to die," she said sadly. Komaru put her finger on the trigger, and she began to pull back on the trigger.

But Komaru stopped as she heard someone knocking on the door. She moved her finger away from the trigger and moved to the door. She kept both eyes on the pair and opened the door. Not seeing who was on the other side.

Makoto and Kyoko eyes widen in horror as they saw Fuhito and Chisa walk in. Komaru turned her head to see the pair walk in and she was left in horror as well.

"Miss Naegi, please tell me what is going on here," Fuhito said calmly. Komaru didn't want to tell Fuhito because it would break him. "I'm trying to force the information out of them," she said unconvincingly.

"Komaru, please tell us the truth," Chisa said smiling warmly. "I promise I will protect your brother and Kirigiri best I can." Komaru felt a cold chill down her spine when Chisa spoke. She quickly turned and pointed the gun at her division leader.

"Tell me something Yukizome, how long have you been in despair for?" Komaru said coldly. "What!" Fuhito said in total shock. Chisa kept smiling and didn't reply. "Mr Kirigiri, I'm sorry," Komaru said quietly. "But my brother, your granddaughter and Yukizome are with despair. All three have seen the despair video."

Fuhito looked over to Kyoko, who now was standing up. "Please Kyoko, tell me that Miss Naegi is telling a joke." Kyoko looked at her grandfather with no emotion, "Naegi is telling the truth, we have fallen into despair."

Fuhito fell to his knees and started to cry. "I've lost my son, and now my granddaughter has fallen to despair." Kyoko began to smile darkly. "Grandfather, I killed your son. Yes, I killed my own father, minutes after he gave me my mother wedding ring."

Fuhito looked at Kyoko with anger and sadness in his eyes. While Kyoko began to feel despair and it felt ever so sweet. "Despair is such a beautiful thing" Chisa giggled. Fuhito then looked at the former teacher. "You witch, you did this to them didn't you?"

"Nope, I didn't. This was the work of my former Mistress" Chisa giggled. "Enoshima" Fuhito gasped. "Enough Yukizome" Komaru said as she pushed the gun in Chisa chest. "Another word from you and you will die." Chisa didn't reply all she did was smiling at Komaru.

Makoto looked over to Kyoko, and he saw her putting her hand on her neck. Makoto eyes widened as he knew what Kyoko was telling him. Kyoko closed her eyes and gave him a simple nod.

Makoto walked forward slowly as did Kyoko, then she kicked her grandfather in the chest causing the old man to fall on his back, and she started to strangle him. Komaru saw this, and she quickly aimed the gun at Kyoko. But she never got a chance to shoot as she was tackled to the ground by Makoto, the gun fell out of her hand, and she felt Makoto hands on her neck.

She tried to fight back, but Makoto applied more pressure to her neck, and he saw her eyes going. He started to cry, "Komaru forgive me" he sobbed. She slowly put her hand up to his cheek and then her hand fell down as she died.

Fuhito didn't fight back as he was broken by the news. Kyoko began to cry; she was killing the only family ever she ever loved. Fuhito body became lifeless, as Kyoko cried. Makoto began crawling towards her, and the pair hugged.

Chisa looked on cheerfully. This is what she wanted, Makoto killing his own sister, while Kyoko killed her own grandfather. Two people that the pair love dearly, now dead by their own hands. Any hope they had, was now crushed and now the pair can truly embrace despair.

"Makoto" Kyoko sobbed. "The despair…it's overwhelming." "I know Kyoko; it feels so good" he sobbed. "Kyoko, we are forever with despair, we will never regain our hope" he chuckled.

Kyoko began to giggle, "We don't need hope, we have despair. Makoto let's rule this world together just as Enoshima wanted." "Yes, let's" he replied, and he kissed her. The pair stood up and they wiped the tears from their eyes and walked over to Chisa. Makoto picked up the gun and aimed it as Chisa and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened as Chisa started to laugh as she saw the despair in the young couple eyes. "Chisa," Kyoko said. Chisa stopped laughing and was surprised that Kyoko used her first name. "Yes, Kyoko?"

"You planned this, didn't you?" Kyoko questioned Chisa. "Yes, I did. I figure after our first meeting that you two still clung to whatever hope you and Makoto had left. This was confirmed when I spied on you two, making up the plan to come here. You two seek a cure from the brainwashing, but I knew there was none. I thought of a plan to ensure any hope you had left was crushed, and I must say it went well" she giggled.

"Your plan worked Chisa" Kyoko smirked. "I'm glad," Chisa replied. Kyoko took Makoto hand, and she leaned over and kissed him. "Our very own Ultimate Despair Couple" Chisa giggled.

"Chisa Yukizome" Kyoko said firmly. "Will you work with us and help us destroy the Future Foundation, and we can rule this world through despair, just as Enoshima wanted." Chisa got on one knee and said. "Yes of course Mistress."

"Good, now raise," Kyoko said. Chisa stood up, and Makoto handed her the gun. "Would you not be better keeping it, Master?" "Unless you have ammo on you then no" Makoto replied.

Chisa took out the empty clip from the gun and put it into her pocket. Then she pulled out a new one showing the pair that the new clip was loaded, then she put the clip into the gun. It had six rounds.

"Do you two hate me?" She asked. "I do" Makoto replied. "Knowing the fact that you planned for my sister to die by my hands how can I not hate you? However the despair I felt from killing her was nothing like I ever felt before. I wish I could kill her again to get that feeling again." Makoto smile darkly.

"I agree with Makoto," Kyoko replied. "The despair felt amazing; I'm sure myself and Makoto will forgive you over time. As long as you provide us with despair" she smirked.

"Anything for you my Mistress" Chisa bowed. "Chisa how long would it take class 77 to get here?" Kyoko asked. "A few hours why?" "I am checking our options that's all" Kyoko replied.

Chisa handed Makoto the gun, and he looked at it. "Komaru said that the leader of the 13th division never showed up for the meeting, is there any reason why that is?" He asked. "Oh, that division member was out on duty" Chisa replied. "So that leaves us with 11 to kill" Makoto muttered.

"I think you be might interested to know, Ryota Mitarai the former Ultimate Animator and leader of the 10th division was a part of class 77 that fail to show up for school." Kyoko raised an eyebrow "So he never bumped into Enoshima then?"

"No he bumped into her, and she forced him to help her make the despair video" Chisa replied. "But he has express guilt and blames himself for destroying the world."

Kyoko folded her arms to think, "Would it possible for him to create a hope video to undo the damage that he helped caused?" "Yes I think so," Chisa said concerned.

"I see, then he will be our first target then," Kyoko said. "Very well Mistress," Chisa said as she reached into other pocket and pulled out a combat knife and handed it to her Mistress.

"Then Sakakura will die for threatening Kyoko," Makoto said darkly. Kyoko giggled, and the pair kissed. Makoto looked at the time, and it was 4pm. "Chisa when is the best time to start having some fun?" He asked.

"Right now, Mitarai should be in his personal room" Chisa giggled. "Follow me and let's began the end of hope and usher in a new age." "What about these two?" Makoto said pointing his sister and Fuhito." "Leave them; it won't matter if they were found it will be too late" Chisa replied.

The trio left the room and made they're made down the hallway, and they reached Ryota room. Chisa chapped on the door then it opened. "Oh, hello Miss Yukizome" Ryota said nervously. "Hello Mitarai, I was showing Naegi and Kirigiri around the place and getting to know the staff around here, can we come in?"

"Uh, sure" he replied. He opened the door and let the trio in and closed the door behind him. "Hello Mitarai, my name is Makoto Naegi, this is my girlfriend Kyoko Kirigiri, it nice to meet you," Makoto said with a smile.

Ryota looked away and began to cry. "It's all my fault." "Miss Yukizome, did I say something wrong?" Makoto asked. "No, you haven't" Ryota sobbed. "You have lost your class because of me."

"I'm confused," Makoto said. "I was told that your class watched the despair thanks to Enoshima?" "That would be correct" Kyoko replied. "Well, I helped Enoshima make that video. She used my talent and forced me against my will."

"We forgive you Mitarai," Makoto said softly. "Wait you do?" "Yes, Enoshima was an evil person and would use everyone as her personal tool," Makoto said smiling. "I don't deserve to be alive," Ryota said in anger.

"But you do, because you have the power to make things right," Kyoko said firmly. "Wait I do?" Ryota said shocked. "Yes, since you made the despair video, you could always make a hope video."

"A hope video?" Ryota said shocked. "I've been making one of those." Chisa felt a cold chill going down her spine. "That's good," Kyoko said. "That means the foundation has a trump card. See you're doing your bit."

Ryota began to smile. "I guess I am." "It would be cool, to see it in action on Enoshima" Makoto muttered. "I could show you guys the program I use to make it if you have time?"

"That sounds cool," Makoto said smiling. Ryota went over to his computer and typed his password in. Makoto walked over and saw Ryota clicking on a folder. "Hey here is the file, I won't click it to save you from getting brainwashed," Ryota said.

Kyoko slowly took out her knife and walked up to Ryota. She quickly put her hand over his mouth, and she stabbed him in the back. He screamed into her gloved hand, while Makoto took the knife and stabbed Ryota in the heart killing on the spot.

Kyoko quickly moved to Ryota computer and deleted all the files for the hope video. "There all files are deleted," she said. "Good that is one less problem to worry about," Chisa said relief. Makoto began to wipe Ryota blood away from the knife by using his bed covers and handed the knife back to Kyoko.

"Now who is next?" Makoto asked. "Daisaku Bandi, he is harmless and hates fighting. He shouldn't pose a problem for you Master" Chisa giggled. "Very good" Makoto replied. "Master, with your permission I could pull some of the leaders into a meeting making you and Mistress life easier?"

"How many and who?" Kyoko asked. "Five and they will be Tengan, Munakata, Kizakura, Sakakura and Gozu, who is Tengan bodyguard," Chisa said. "Permission granted" Kyoko replied.

Chisa nodded and walked out of the room. "The hallway is empty come on," she said. The pair left the room. "Chisa make contact with Nevermind and tell her what we are doing," Kyoko said. Chisa nodded and left the pair.

"Oh no," Makoto said. "What is it Makoto?" Kyoko asked. "We forgot to ask Chisa where to find Bandi." Kyoko began to giggle, "It doesn't matter, we will find someone to kill." The hanged about for 10 minutes, so Chisa to gather the bulk of the division's leader together.

The pair walked down the hallway, and into the cafeteria, the pair saw a woman and a man sitting at a table."Hey look it's Naegi and Kirigiri." The woman stood up and walked over to the pair. "The name is Ruruka Ando, and over there is my lover Sonosuke Izayoi. You guys want a sweet?"

"No thank you" Makoto mumbled. Ruruka began to pout. "Oh come on." Sonosuke stood up and walked over to the trio. Makoto pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ruruka, Sonosuke eyes began to focus on Makoto. This allowed Kyoko whip out her knife and cut open Sonosuke throat.

Ruruka was about to scream the place down. But she saw Makoto forcing the gun down her throat. "You scream you die," he said darkly. Ruruka froze with horror as she saw her boyfriend falling to the ground died, while she saw Kyoko smirking.

"Oh god no" said a soft female voice. Kyoko turned around to see a woman wearing a mask. Ruruka moved back to get the gun out of her mouth. "SEIKO RUN" Ruruka screamed. Makoto aimed the at Seiko and fired. But he missed, and she ran away.

"Shit" Makoto moaned, as Kyoko quickly stabbed Ruruka in the heart killing the woman. "Don't worry Makoto we will worry about later, let's find Bandi" Kyoko said firmly.

Seiko ran straight to Kazuo Tengan office and without knocking she burst the door open. She stopped to catch her breath. "Kimura my dear what's wrong?" Kazuo asked. Seiko looked up to see him, Chisa, Kyosuke, Juzo, Gozu and Koichi Kizakura standing in his office.

"Naegi had a gun in Ando's mouth in the Cafeteria, while Kirigiri had knife covered in Izayoi blood, who was lying dead on the floor." "Those despair bastards, I knew they were bad news," Juzo said in anger.

Chisa started to cry, "It's all my fault, I brought them in." "Yukizome," Kyosuke said firmly. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen." "Oh no," Chisa gasped. "What about Fuhito and Komaru, they won't be safe."

"Forget them," Juzo said. "Our targets are Naegi and Kirigiri. "Agreed," Kyosuke said. "Sakakura, Kizakura let's go and stop the pair. Seiko, stay here with Tengan, Gozu and Yukizome."

Chisa walked over and kissed Kyosuke, "Please stay safe Kyosuke" she whispered to him. He nodded, and the three men left the room. ' _Master, Mistress, keep safe_.'

The three men travelled through the hallways keeping their alert level high. They came across Bandi lifeless body who had his neck sliced open. Then they came across Miaya Gekkogahara lifeless body which had been stabbed in the heart.

"Those bastards," Juzo said as he punched a wall in anger. "Sakakura calm down," Kyosuke said. "Munakata is right," Koichi said. "We should back to check on the other come on."

The three men heard a gun fire and Chisa screaming, and they rushed back. The three men saw Kyoko and Makoto who was aiming his gun at Chisa head standing the hallway. "Kyosuke" Chisa sobbed.

"Let her go" Kyosuke demanded. "I will but on condition," Makoto said coldly. "Who do you thi-" "Shut up Sakakura," Kyosuke said darkly. "Talk Naegi."

"I want Sakakura to go on his knees and apologie to Kyoko for threatening her today" Makoto demanded. "Apologie to despair scum no chance," Juzo said in anger. "Sakakura do it, and that's an order if Yukizome dies because of you. Then I will kill you myself."

Juzo was left stunned by his friend choice of words. He slowly got to his knees. "Kyoko Krigiri, I'm sorry for threatening you today" he mumbled. "I want to hear it loud and clear" Makoto replied.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, I'm sorry for threatening you today," Juzo said embarrassed. Kyoko began to smile, "Apology accept Sakakura." Makoto took the gun away from Chisa head, and she ran to Kyosuke as Juzo stood back up.

Kyosuke pushed Chisa behind him, and she began to smile darkly. She pulled out a combat knife that was covered in Sekio and Kazuo blood. She stabbed Koichi in the back as Makoto shot Juzo in the chest.

Both men fell to the ground, as Kyosuke looked on with horror. He slowly turned around to see Chisa smiling with the knife in her hand. "No," he said in horror. "Not you too Yukizome."

"You….bitch," Juzo said as he died. Koichi began to move, but Makoto shot him in the head killing him. Then Makoto shot Kyosuke in the leg causing the later to fall to the ground in pain.

"Chisa, I will let you have this one" Makoto chuckled. "Oh, Master thank you" she giggled. "Master?" Kyosuke groaned in pain. "Yes, Makoto my Master and Kyoko my Mistress are the leaders of despair" Chisa smiled.

"Yukizome, tell me when did you fall into despair?" Kyosuke asked. "Last year, Enoshima strapped me down to a chair and made me watch the despair video. Just like she did with these two" she replied.

"What are you talking about?" He replied. Chisa started to explain Junko plan to him, and it left him horrified. "Chisa, this gun has one round left, or you prefer to use the knife?" Makoto asked.

"The knife master" she giggled as she got on her knees. "Well Kyosuke, this is where hope dies forever goodbye," she said darkly as started to stab him as she burst out laughing.

A few seconds later she stopped stabbing the lifeless body of Kyosuke and stood up. "It's over," she said as Kyosuke blood was running down her face. "We need a cover-up story," Kyoko said. "Don't worry I've got one" Chisa grinned.

An hour later

The trio were in the boardroom watching the news on the giant screen then they saw Sonia face appeared on the screen. " **People of the world, it is I Sonia Nevermind of the Ulitmate Despair**. **Today marks a special day, our secret mole Ryota Mitarai from our class has killed all but 2 of the 14 Future Foundation division leaders. Your hope is now gone long live despair**."

"Geez, she could have done it better" Makoto moaned. "Master she has done her job. Nobody will know this place will be run by members of Despair from now. Poor Ryota always getting the blame" Chisa giggled.

"Poor Ryota indeed" Makoto chuckled. "So Chisa are you up for the challenge to be the next leader of the Future Foundation?" Chisa nodded, "Yes, and I would like for you and Mistress to join me."

"You want us to be division leaders?" Kyoko asked. "Yes Mistress, it would strengthen our grip on this place and plus staying here will keep you two safe. After all Mistress you are carrying the heir."

Kyoko began to rub her belly. "She is right Kyoko," Makoto said. Kyoko nodded at him. "Chisa if your happy to have us on board then we will join," Kyoko said. "Fantastic" Chisa giggled.

8 months later

The world was in better shape, as the Future Foundation began to push the Ultimate Despair back. However unknown to the world and the new board was that the foundation were in leagues with the Ultimate Despair thanks to its head member Chisa Yukizome.

Kyoko was in the foundation medical wing as her waters broke. Makoto was with her as the doctors told her to push. The pair heard a set of healthy lungs. "Congrats, Mr and Mrs Naegi. It's a baby boy" said the doctor.

After the doctor weighted the baby and checked if the baby was healthy. The doctor handed the baby to Kyoko and she saw her son for the time, he had her eyes and Makoto hair colour. The doctor left the room, and within seconds Chisa came bouncing in delighted.

"Congrats you two" Chisa said cheerfully. "Thank you Chisa," Kyoko said. She looked at her son, "He is beautiful" she said as began to cry. "That he is," Makoto said feeling proud. "So have you got a name for the little guy?" Chisa asked.

"Kira Naegi," Kyoko said softly. "Cracking name," Chisa smile. "The folks back 'home' will be overjoyed." "Over the moon more like" Makoto chuckled, while Kyoko and Chisa giggled.

"Makoto can please help me take my gloves off, I want to hold our child with my own hands," Kyok asked quietly. Makoto slowly took off her right glove; then he took off her left glove with her mother's wedding ring shining brightly against the light.

"Chisa, me and Makoto would like you to be Kira aunt," Kyoko said softly. "Mistress, I would be honoured" Chisa said happily. "That boy will be spoiled so much" she giggled.

Makoto and Kyoko began to laugh quietly. Kyoko then looked at her son. "Yes he will, our little bundle of despair Kira Naegi," she said warmly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
